Aerobiz Supersonic
Aerobiz Supersonic (エアーマネジメントII 航空王をめざせ, Air Management II: Koukuu Ou wo Mezase, subtitle translated as "Aiming for King of Aviation") is the sequel to Aerobiz. It is a part of Koei's Executive Series. Gameplay Like its predecessor, the player is tasked with making their international airline a huge success. This entails linking different hub routes across all seven continents, accumulating the highest amount of passengers, and keeping profits at an all-time high. Every airline has a time limit of 20 years to fulfill their goals. The first one to meet the criteria wins. Much of the gameplay is the same as the original, but with several new features and changes. For instance, fostering positive relationships with other countries via donations helps make negotiating for slots easier and lowers the cost in buying various business venues. Intercontinental travel is kept limited in favor of emphasizing regional routes. Players can only use base cities for their main headquarters and branch offices, but the PC-98 version omits this restriction. Airlines also start out with 4 managers instead of 3. The limit cap for air routes has been raised to 40. In addition to historical events, hypothetical events may occur at certain dates. Players are given four different scenarios to choose from. *'Scenario 1: The Dawn of the Jet Age (1955~1975)' - Seemingly the simplest of the four scenarios, it forces players to rely on less powerful aircrafts and expand at a slower pace. British and French colonies will gradually gain independence as time passes, further complicating international relations. *'Scenario 2: Air Travel Takes Off (1970~1990)' - Airlines in this period receive more capital to meet the growing demands of air travel. It is also the only scenario in which players can purchase the Concorde. *'Scenario 3: Airlines Cover the Globe (1985~2005)' - A more advanced version of the second scenario, the era bears witness to the gradual opening of the Soviet Union. The 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta becomes one of the most prominent events of the time. *'Scenario 4: Supersonic Travel (2000~2020)' - A fictional scenario where jet planes being replaced by supersonic airplanes. Unlike in real life, Norway, Switzerland, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus will all join the European Union at some point. *'Scenario 5: From Past to Future (1955~2020)' - This scenario offers the longest time limit and is only available for the PC-98 version. Navigation *Airplanes *Cities *Legend Differences between ports *The PC version includes two adjustments for flights: class compartments and service levels. Class compartments are divided into first class, business class, and economy class like in real life. Meanwhile, service levels range from A (highest) to E (lowest). *In the Japanese console version, selecting a region on the continent map will make it flash yellow. *The third player's default color in the Japanese version is yellow while the English version changes it to orange. *Character portraits are different between each version of the game. Related Media A guidebook for the game was released on May 1993. Gallery ABS JP Cover.png|Japanese cover External Links *Product page for the game's PC version *Official English manual Category:Games